1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for cutting brittle sheet-shaped structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Brittle material is easily broken without significant deformation when it is subjected to stress. The brittle materials absorb relatively little energy prior to fracture, even those of high strength, such as silicon wafer, glasses, and most of ceramics. An ordinary method for cutting brittle materials includes forming cutting lines on surface of the brittle materials with laser or external force, wherein the cutting lines form a predetermined rectangular section. The brittle materials then will be split automatically or manually, thus obtaining the predetermined rectangular brittle materials.
Silicon wafer is a single crystalline structure having distinct crystallographic orientation. When a silicon wafer breaks, it is apt to fracture along its dissociation planes. Thus, the fracture surface is always a regular plane surface and not a curved surface. Therefore, silicon wafer with particular-shaped structures such as circular-shaped, elliptical-shaped, fan-shaped, and irregular polygonal-shaped structure is difficult to obtain by the ordinary method. Other brittle materials such as glasses and ceramics are also difficult to form particular-shaped structures by the ordinary method.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a cutting method by which a particular and sheet-shaped brittle structure can be obtained.